Russia x Reader: Circus
by Crazy Patched Up Matryoshka
Summary: Ivan decided to go to the Circus with his girlfriend (Name) what he doesn't know is that she might be afraid of the... CLOWNS?
1. Chapter 1

**Russia X Reader : Clowns Part 1**

(Name) was always terrified of clowns since she was little, no one knew that not even her boyfriend of 4 years Ivan Braginski, which is why they are going to a circus and did I mention circuses have clowns!

(Name) didn't want to ruin Ivan's day just because she was afraid. Ivan and her were walking to the circuses more like skipping to Ivan. While (Name) was shaking Ivan was smiling as ever and didn't notice his girlfriend shaking even when his holding her hand.

He finally noticed her shaking form and asked…

"Are you okay, my little sunflower? "

"D-D-D-Da! Just a little cold nothing else. "

Upon hearing this Ivan wrapped an arm around (Name)'s shaking form and pulled her close to him.

"Better? " He asks.

"Yes. " (Name) stops shaking a little not to worry him more but still is.

They take a seat and wait for the circus to start, (Name) looks around and sees no clowns so she calms down but when it starts a bunch of clowns appear out of nowhere.

Cue heart beat increase and fear build up. (Name) immediately starts shaking again. Ivan just stares at her trying to find out what's wrong but forgets it when he sees acrobatics hanging from the ceiling.

After the show Ivan kept talking about the circus while (Name) kept nodding. Ivan sighs and turns to her making her stop.

"Why are you so quiet and shaking? " Ivan asks kind of sad. "I thought I said that you could tell me anything, what is it? Do you want to break up with me? Just say it! " He raises his voice startling (Name) and making people stop and stare.

"W-What?! No I'm just afraid of c-c-c-c-CLOWN IT'S A FUDGING CLOWN! " (Name) screams pointing at a clown behind Ivan.

Ivan and the unnamed clown started laughing.

"Don't laugh! They terrify me! No offence though. "

"Why didn't you tell me, my little sunflower? "

"I didn't want to ruin your day! "

The clown leaves quietly.

"What, you? Ruin my day? Of course not you never ruin my day! You're the one that bright my day! "

"Oh? " (Name) can't help but have a confused face.

"How can my girlfriend ruin my day? Finding a unicorn is easier than you ruining my day! "

Ivan hugs (Name) tight while (Name) is dumbstruck.

"Eh? So your not mad? " (Name) asks wanting to be sure.

"No! Now let's go to a restaurant my treat. " Ivan says smiling again.

"Okay! " (Name) answers smiling too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At (restaurant name)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Ivan and (Name) were eating outside Arthur and Francis were watching them.

"How will we tell Russia about the meeting without ruining his relationship? " Arthur asks Francis.

"Well that Englaterre we'll leave it to the smarter countries. " Francis answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Russia x Reader : Circus Part 2**

After (Name) and Ivan ate, they went to Ivan's house and now they were sitting on the couch together watching "Big Year".

"This is really interesting movie, sunflower! " Russia says while holding (Name)'s hand.

"I knew it would be interesting! " (Name) exclaims.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"RUSSIA HAS A GIRLFRIEND?! " Alfred shrieks. "AND IM STILL FOREVERALONE?! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! " Alfred starts screaming.

"Shut up, wanker! Her name is (Name) and she is clearly pretty. Here, this is her. " Arthur says pointing to a picture of (Name).

"She must be blind or in need of glasses. " Francis says.

"Werl they do say that rove is brind. " Kiku interrupts their fight.

"Yeah let's just leave him it's not like ve really need him. " Ludwig says.

"I agree he's just gonna have a war behind my back again, aru! " Yao says.

"B-b-b-but what's g-g-going to happen when he comes back? " Raivis asks.

"No one knows… " Toris answers.

"How dare that 'thing' steal my brother away from me?! " Natalia says.

"G-g-guys stop… " Poor Matthew continued not seen or heard.

"Ve~ " Feliciano says.

"Well the meeting is dismissed. " Germany says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Ivan's House~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Wow Bostick choosed birding than being with his wife! Unbelievable! Would you do that to me? " (Name) asked Ivan.

"What? Of course not! " He answers.

"Mmmhmmmm, yeah sure like I don't know you. " (Name) says.

"WHAT?! Why would you say that?! " Ivan spits all of his coke out.

"I'm just kidding…shesh. " (Name) answers looking at him weirdly then at the TV.

"Hehehehe I knew that! "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Name) woke up on the floor on top of Ivan, with him snoring. She gets up and stretches.

'Why does Ivan have to be so freaking cute?! ' (Name) thinks.

He wakes up and smiles at (Name) when he saw her.

"Good morning, my sunflower. " Ivan says happily.

"Good morning! "

"What do you want to do today? " Ivan asks (Name), while they eat breakfast.

"I don-RINGGGGGGGGG. " (Name) is cut off by the phone.

Ivan answers the phone but gasps when he hears the voice of…


	3. Chapter 3

**Russia x Reader Part 3**

Ludwig! What?

"Vell hello Russia. Can you come to zhe next meeting? " Ludwig asks kind of awkward.

"Let me think about it… Goodbye! " Ivan answers quickly and hangs up.

"Who was it? " (Name) asks.

"Uhhhhh No one! Wrong number. "

"Oh…Well okay. "

"Let's just stay home today! "

"Ok!"

"Hey, Ivan. What are we going to do? " (Name) asks.

"Wanna watch a movie? "

"No, we watched one yesterday… Let's play video games! Or do you want to do something else? "

"Video games are ok. "

~~~~A while later~~~~

"I won! " (Name) exclaims dancing Gangnam Style.

"Ok, ok. No need to rub it in my face. "

"I'm sorry but it's so easy to beat you! "

He hugs (Name) and kisses her cheek.

"Now what? I'm already bored! "

"I know! "

"What!? "

~~~~~Time skip to night~~~~~

"That was AWESOME! But I got a question… "

"What is it, sunflower? "

"How the hell did you get a tennis court in your backyard? "

"The backyard is big! "

"But still, a tennis court? And look a freaking pool! "

"I'm rich! "

"I'm going to get some soda… " (Name) says walking to the house and into the kitchen.


End file.
